Disorder Within
by HLecter93
Summary: What if Frollo didn't die. And what if he were to return 3 years later and find the city in chaos. I OWN NOTHING. Just borrowing except for Diana she is mine.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I am simply borrowing characters, this takes place during the end of the Hunchback of Notre Dame.**

* * *

Frollo never fell into the boiling hot lead down below. Instead a gargoyle caught his robe, as the broken piece of statue fell down bellow. Frollo grasped the gargoyle and swung his way to the ledge and ran off. He Used his cloak to cover his face as he ran out the back of Notre Dame. His beloved city has rejected him for trying to purge the city of sin. He walked a long distance contemplating his own sins of lust. He walked a long distance before his tears disappeared.

**3 years later**

The gypsies were wondering the streets aimlessly, and Frollo had all but been forgotten. Some people of the city wished Frollo's rule was back do to the fact more thieves and murders had been going on. As an older lady walked by with her daughter she immediately grabbed her child and turned the other direction because three gypsies stared ominously at them. Today should be a day to be celebrated as people from all over came to Paris. A young women on as white steed held her head high. She was dressed in red robes. Her name was Diana, and she was a noble from another city. Diana descended from her steed as she looked all around, her blonde hair shining in the sunlight. Everything seemed to glow at that point, except for a man who had come in a back alleyway. He was garbed in black from head to toe. He directed his attention to her. Even the city itself looked dull and bleak in comparison to her. Just then three thugs surrounded her. At first they only begged for money but it soon turned into what seemed like an ugly fight.

"Aaww come on you didn't know there was a fee for entering her did you, little lady?"

"Back off.""Ooohh so the kitty has claws, huh?"

She tried to make a run for it but two of them grabbed her arms while the other approached. The man garbed in black noticed a rock sitting on the ground and threw it at the man who approached her. He was hit in the head and fell over. The others rushed to check on him as he saw the black figure and shouted, "Get that bastard!"

The man backed away slowly as the girl got on her horse and ran towards the cloaked man, with arm outstretched.

"Grab my arm."

He took it and they were soon whirled away. And left to go to Notre Dame. They arrived and they both hopped off the horse.

"Thank you for what you did, I don't think anyone is willing to stand against gypsies like that."

"I did once."

"Who are you?", she walked towards him.

He pulled down the hood revealing the face of Claude Frollo. She did not recognize him though, to which he silently thanked God for. No one must know of his return yet. But judging from the way things are going, it is probably a good thing.


	2. Can I trust You?

The thoughts are italicized

"What happened to this city?" Frollo asked.

"Ever since the lords of Paris have been overthrown, the thugs on the streets have taken over. Everyone thought there would be peace, but these people are getting hurt. By the way, thank you for saving my life Mister…"

"Jean. And might I ask where you are from?"

"I am not really certain. My family keeps moving around from place to place. I do know I am originally from Egypt."

"You…you're a gypsy?"

"Yes. But I have gained some nobility. My family has abided by the law and slowly gained some power."

Frollo did not know how to react to this beautiful young girl. They saved each other's life in one day, and it turns out she is something he came back to banish.

"Why did you save me from your people?"

"My people? Well there is a difference between thugs and us. People like us don't want any harm we are just trying to get by, but those people look to ruin others. Hey, maybe you would like to come to my hideout. Just to make sure those guys aren't looking for you."

_Could I use this to my advantage during the takeover? She seems trustworthy enough. But what if someone there knows who I really am._

"Come with me." She reached out for his hand and took it. They got on the horse. She road past all of the palaces and out to the city walls. From there they walked to the wall of an old abandoned building.

"In this building?"

"Not in it, but under it."

She grabbed a shovel that lay up against the building and stuck it under a stone in the ground. She then pushed it upwards revealing a passageway. They descended quickly and closed it behind them. They traveled down and down the stairway. They finally reached what looked like a campsite with many people.

"Who are all these people, gypsies?"

"Not all of them. Some of these people were noblemen who fell from power."

"Gypsy scum."

"What? Did something happen to you with one?"

"Yes. A woman who decided to ruin me." Frollo lowered his head in disappointment. A girl who he had just met and kind of liked turns out to be another gypsy. But a noble one. How should he even go about his plans to return Paris to peace? She looked over and noticed the sadness in his face. She reached down and held his hand again causing him to look up into her eyes.

"Not all gypsies are like that you know."

Frollo started to blush. _What is it about this girl. Could she really help me knowing who I really am? Should I even tell her yet?_

"Now then let me introduce you to some of my friends." She started walking and he followed. Some people came out to visit her and her new guest.

"Who is he, my lady?"

"A friend who saved my life. He was attacked though, and he needs a place to stay."

"You are welcome here…"

"Jean."

"Yes, you are welcome here anytime."

Frollo tried to keep his gaze low from the crowd. For now it didn't seem like anyone noticed him. He made his way through it nodding to some men as he passed. He sat down by himself near a little statue of a cross. She followed him over there and sat down next to him.

"Are you a religious man?"

"Yes. Are you?"

"Yes. I like to think there is a better place out there for us all to go to."

"I would like to bring that better place here." Frollo turned to look into her eyes. She glanced over and smiled at him, now it was her turn to blush.

"Maybe I could give you a hand?"

They began talking some more about the lord, and at a distance, the men in the crowd were talking.

"She seems to have taking a liking into him."

"What do you think they are talking about?"

The murmurs continued, but one man stood apart from the rest with hood up. He knew who the guest was and knew he wasn't telling the truth about his name. This man knew our priest very well.

-Please tell me what you think and review.


	3. Loyalty

The man in the black hood walked away from the busy crowd gathering. He would wait until he could have some alone time with the priest. The figure walked behind a pillar and waited. Frollo, or Jean, was shown to his tent. Frollo stepped inside and began to pray in peace and silence. He prayed for God to give him the strength he needed to set Paris right again. These vile, cruel gypsies have completely taken over. What would come from this chaos erupting within the city? There was one person he could not get out of his mind however. The woman who had saved his life went through his mind. She saved his life and now he had discovered she was part of this underground gypsy/poor hideaway. She had an elegance about her though, and could it be possible she was royalty as well? He had to admit she cared just as much about the freedom of Paris as he. She had all ready started a revolt against her brethren but why? His thoughts were interrupted by a rustling noise. Somebody was moving the tents fabric door. It was Diana, she had come to see him.

"Hello Jean."

"Hello."

"You know you did pretty good back there thanks for your help."

"If it isn't to intruding of me to ask…why are you going against people like yourself."

She looked at him and then sat down next to him. She stayed quiet for just a little while.

"Sorry to ask that of you, if you are uncomfortable then I can-"

"No, your fine. Listen I don't just go around telling everybody this so please just listen and hold your questions until later. I am a gypsy, but I do come from royalty as well. Not all gypsies are bad you know just the ones that are thugs and think they can take advantage of everyone. My mother was a gypsy, but my father was a judge. They had married in secrecy. Naturally after my mother died, my father raised me to believe in both sides. It sickens me to think people could just judge gypsies as evil. Not all are bad, some were just born unlucky, or they are just misunderstood. I started this rebellion against these thugs taking over this town."

Frollo gulped. Hopefully she will never find out who he truly is, otherwise he would be in serious trouble. "I see, so you wish to find peace."

"Isn't that what everyone wants at this point. You see after all order left this town madness reigned. People were hoping with no direct rule everyone could get along, but some thugs and low lives just took out absolute advantage over this. With no order or even a sign of hope this city drowned in blackened disorder. I came in hoping to talk to some important people to get some order back into town, but what you saw out there has been what is stopping me. Hey, wait a minute. Are you from here Mr. Jean."

"I was a long time ago, secretly I came back hoping to see the city again but-"

"You can help us then. You see we have meetings every Monday to assemble some people to stand against them. You seem to be just the type of man we are looking for. Will you help us?"

Frollo's mind went racing fast. Help gypsies? But it is for the good of Paris. Are these people truly different then those above? Why would Diana trust me so fast? Is this just another trap?

His thoughts stumbled as she reached in to give him a hug.

"It would mean a lot to me Mr. Jean."

"Y-yeah. What time tonight do we meet."

She pulled back, "Midnight, thank you Mr. Jean. We are getting stronger everyday. I have a good feeling about you."

She left the tent to tell the others. Frollo couldn't help but blush a little. Maybe Frollo could turn this around to his advantage. The curtains rustled again, but this time the man in cloak came.

"Come with me."

"Who are you?"

"Follow me, or I will tell who you really are."

"What?"

The man left without another word and Frollo grabbed his cloak and pulled it over his head. He poked his head out of the tent and saw the man disappearing behind a column. Frollo chased him in pursuit. The man climbed the stairs leading to what appeared to be a wall. He pushed one of the bricks and the wall moved revealing a secret doorway. Frollo was confused at exactly what he was seeing. None the less he followed the man up more flights of stairs and slowly began to remember where he as. The gothic style décor around the place. The building was gray and black at the same time, and when the cloaked figure opened the door above. He definitely had a blast from the past. This was the secret way to the Notre Dame Cathedral.

"When did a secret doorway get into here?"

"We established it a while ago so we could have sanctuary."

The voice was muffled most likely by scarves blocking the mouth, but the way he was talking reminded him of-

"Quasimodo?"

"Glad you remember me so quickly-master."

The cloak figure spun around and grabbed Frollo by the neck, shoving him against a wooden post.

"What happened to you Quasimodo?" His voice was strangled from being chocked.

The cloaked figure pulled of his many robes that manages to cover his huge hump enough to disguise it. He had tied pillows on his back to give him the appearance of a normal man when under the cloak. Frollo tried to speak more but couldn't he felt like he was about to pass out at any moment. His hand moved to the knife he hid in his robes. He brought it out and then used the reverse end to hit Quasimodo in the head causing him to release his grip on Frollo. Frollo then kicked him back and tried to regain his breath again.

"Quasimodo what happened to you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know you-you monster!"

"Know you don't understand I came back to the city for a reason."

"Yeah to destroy it."

"Look around boy! Do you not think the city is destroyed and put to a wasteland enough."

Quasimodo stopped to glance up at his former master. "I-I'm sorry. The city it-"

"What did happen here? To you, to Phoebus, to Es-"

"Don't say her name."

"Fine what happened to them."

Quasimodo stood and sighed. "After the take over when the thugs moved in, Phoebus and Esmerelda tried to stop them. They tried to get things back under control, but failed miserably. The thugs first took Esmerelda and then later Phoebus. They wanted to prove who really had the power. To prove we were helpless." Quasimodo began to cry, "They killed them."

Frollo placed a hand on Quasimodo's shoulder, "Don't touch me! This is your fault!"

"Listen to me boy. I know I messed up, but I am here to right the wrongs. Please trust me."

"Why should I even begin to trust you?"

"Who else are you going to trust in this world? I will fix this and banish this evil from the world."

"We will see, but I swear one wrong move and I will finish you myself."

Frollo nodded and Quasimodo stepped out onto the balcony next to the statues he used to talk to all the time. They were all broken. Even the bells were dusted over from no use. They represented what happened to this city. They were once bells that rang in harmony through the city's freedom, but now through freedom has brought chaos. The bells had dusted over and gone quiet. He ran his hand over one of the bells. The golden coat underneath gleaming bright. Then came to him, a passing memory '_I have a good feeling about you'_. He believed he could fix this mess and strangely enough so did the girl. It was time for them to set Paris free, but who was he setting free more gypsies? He could do this. The moon was full tonight and quite bright. Wait a minute. He looked at his pocket watch. 11:50. He would have to hurry to the meeting place.

"Quasimodo, where do the meetings take place?"

"A little peasant house not to far outside of town. It is hidden and covered by the townspeople."

"Take me there."

Quasimodo glanced back. "I shouldn't be trusting you, but if I don't I will just be splitting hairs about the last group of hope we have left. Don't betray them, because I have no time to start fights amongst us."

He threw on his cloak and readjusted it. Frollo followed Quasimodo outside and they quickly darted from building to building. The thugs were all drunk and some even gambling at this late hour. The hid next to this one building and were trying to wait until they knew they couldn't be seen to move to the next building, but Quasimodo accidentally hit a bucket and it fell over. The men glanced over and disregarded the sound as a passing cat. Once the men were merrily drinking again they passed over to the home outside of the town. The house looked almost abandoned and Quasimodo knocked four times then whispered the code "Ring the Bells."

The door opened and there were the men from earlier. They walked in and went into the basement. Three people were gathered around the table. One used to be a guard of the old knights. The other was the leader of the underground group. The last Frollo could not recognize, but he didn't look local. And the fourth person was Diana.

"Jean you made it."

"We can have time to celebrate later after our victory."

"When exactly are we supposed to make our move?"

"In about two weeks."

"We have to settle this soon, but it will take many men," the one from out of town spoke.

Frollo spoke up, "Don't you gentlemen think causing more riots out of riots will cause a bigger problem?"

"What do you mean Jean."

"Violence is not the solution to everything. If you charge in with ten men, they will bring twenty, and then we will bring thirty. It is pointless The outrage will cause slaughtering of innocent people. The town will literally be destroyed from the inside out. The town will take sides of who is right or wrong. That is pointless if we cause division among division, the city will crumble to nothingness. What we need is to talk to them, to change their thoughts and assemble what support we have. To rise up and unite and then break them down. First we must show them who has the control here."

The meeting went on from there. Many men were inspired by Frollo's words.

"Where did you com from Mr. Jean. Surely you are a man of God."

"Indeed, I am a priest."

"That is why you show so much promise sir, you have the faith and the ability to back it up."

Diana smiled, "He will do us much good in the next two weeks. I will go with him on his journey throughout the city."

"That is a great risk for you. After all, we wouldn't want to lose you in this struggle."

"Jean and I work well together, and he saved my life the other day. He will keep watch over me during the battle."

"You are placing great faith in our friend so soon. But let it be said, you will assemble what you can in two weeks."

The meeting was adjourned after everyone agreed. Frollo was to try and speak with the people. This would probably be his most dangerous job, because he had to speak directly to the leader himself. How could Frollo even think to go about this. Apparently, the "leader" of Paris currently is the worst of them all. Frollo had no clue even how to meet with him, but he had a feeling Diana might. He walked out of the building alone that night. His mission was reasoning more or less. If he couldn't then the revolt would have to take place. Frollo was stopped by the out of town man again.

"Mr. Jean, a word if you will?"

"Yes."

"My name is Yves. I am very pleased to meet you. You seem like the type who just about despises the gypsies, why do you work with them."

Frollo stopped and turned around, "What did you say?" There was no one in sight to hear them it was just the two of them or so they thought.

"Yes, I recognize you. Mr. Frollo. They put you in charge of talking to the King of Paris, himself."

"He is no king, only a beast attempting to kill and slaughter the city."

"No, he wants to banish the gypsies same as you. Look at these people, without some threat don't you think they would run wild. This city has been scared into obedience and nothing more."

"Lies."

"Am I really dear Priest. Is this not what you were doing with the people? Scaring them into obedience. Perhaps you would like to take the lead? My master could arrange that."

"Master? You work for him."

"Of course. He is no common thug, but a nobleman. He was born with money. I am sure he wouldn't mind giving Paris over to you. Think you could be known as King Frollo. You could rule and make this city any way you want. Even get any_one_ you want, like lady Diana."

"Why would he even think to give up Paris?"

"You really don't get it do you? This is much bigger than Paris. My master is no thug. He is a noble bent on taking over France itself. This problem does not just involve your city, but every city in France. The rule is unbearable. After everyone sees how chaos has come from the land. They will see the king as unfit and from the ashes of this chaos shall arise my Master. He will put this land straight, and France shall be the greatest power in the world. Imagine a France so strong you would never have to worry about chaos again. People would be frightened into loyalty."

"What you speak of is not freedom. Only slavery called freedom."

"What truly is freedom then Mr. Frollo? Think about my Master's offer. He was quite intrigued when I spoke of your return. He wants to meet with you soon. Don't expect him to change his mind about anything. You cannot woe him with violence or words. You will either join him or be finished just like this pathetic attempt you call hope."

Diana was approaching from afar. She wanted to speak with Jean for a moment.

"Just think about what I said Frollo. He wants to speak with you in two weeks."

"What? The revolt, he is planning on ruining this city by then."

"Yes. You better hurry and decide where you truly belong Priest Frollo."

He left then without another word.

Frollo sighed. This was turning bigger than he would have hoped. He was promised a rule in this new land or to attempt to restore hope with these people. He was shocked when he heard Diana behind him speaking, "Did he call you Frollo?"

Frollo spun around. She was standing not too far off.

'Diana? How much did you hear?"

"You are the Priest Frollo that sent this whole city of Paris into the ground."

Apparently, she only heard his name and nothing more, but unfortunately that was all she needed to hear to turn her against him.

"You don't understand. I-"

"There is nothing to understand you traitor." She was about to pull out her sword. When all of a sudden a group of thugs surrounded them on horseback.

A/N: So there is a lot going on in this chapter. I will take the time to explain more later. Thank you everyone who has stuck with me thus far. I plan on having several exciting twists in this story so please keep reviewing, because they help me write better.

Kanan


	4. Ring the Bells

"Frollo, under orders of our master we are to take you in immediately."

Diana turned back around to face him, "So you were going to betray us, too? You heartless snake."

"No actually I wasn't."

"You are just like how everyone told me. I wretched man with no heart."

"Look at them bickering like an old married couple. So come along minister unless you want your girlfriend to get hurt."

Frollo turned angrily to the person who said that. He noticed the man was astride his horse. The horse was pitch black and it was flaring its nostrils. Frollo narrowed his eyes at the man.

"What is wrong Priest?"

"You are on my horse."

"Really now? Too bad for you. Take the girl."

One of the men tried to reach in and grab her, but Frollo pulled out his sword and pushed her aside. "She is a pathetic gypsy girl nothing more. Your business is between me and your master I believe."

"It is. Men arrest the conspirators against thy lord."

Guards stormed in from all directions and captured the group of people. One or two might have managed to escape this little riot, but the building was burnt down to the ground afterwards. Now, with the hideout gone and the other men captured Frollo turned his attention to them. In just a short day, Frollo had turned into their hope and guide, he a priest, and they, gypsies. He then looked to Diana beside him. "Fine I will go with you men, but I get to deal out these pathetic whelps punishment."

"Deal."

Frollo got on his horse and the others were taken into the dungeon cells. Their plans had crumbled so easily. Their cells were filthy and rats swarmed them. Their beds were old and rotten. They all felt used and betrayed. There so called friend Jean had been revealed to be Frollo. Diana felt the most stupid. She thought she could trust him, because he had went to the depths to save her life. In a way he kind of saved theirs tonight. If it wasn't for him saying what he did they would probably have been locked up in that building and burnt to the ground with it. While they were sitting in their cells with torches lighting the way just barely, hoped seemed lost.

Frollo had been brought before the man behind all of this. His room was decorated in an assortment of bright colors. He kept a really big thrown in the room as well. He was staring out on his balcony, and then turned his attention to Frollo. He had black hair that was receding at the front and a small black moustache. Frollo could not really recognize him to any family. His clothes were equally as bright as the room.

"Aaaww…the beast himself. Mister Frollo what a pleasure."

"Who exactly are you, and I thought your move would be in two weeks."

"It was until we ran across someone my men spotted coming into town. I wanted to make my move as soon as word had reached me. And unfortunately for you that I found out as the meeting was going on so my men got there just as you finished."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Oh, so she hasn't told you? Of course she wouldn't have. Did you never find it strange how half the town called me a thug, while the other a noble? That is because-"

"Your parents. One was a gypsy the other a judge." Frollo interrupted.

"You catch on fast. Yes indeed. You see I despised my mother and dealt with her myself. Gypsies are a disgrace to the world. I embraced my father's side. I handled all of his money and I rose along the ranks. You Frollo, I have admired you forever. That is what you have done."

"No. I only wanted to protect those who are innocent."

"Really now? You were so cruel to those around you. You figured all gypsies were evil and embraced nobles as your friends."

Frollo couldn't believe this. All along he had been the fool. These were people, not thugs. He had been blinded this whole time. He had to make right what he destroyed. He had to save them, but wait-

His thoughts were interrupted by a knocking on the door.

"Sir, we have brought her."

"Bring in my sister."

The men came in with Diana.

"Frollo, word on the street is you and Diana have gotten along quite well together. You see she is my sister, and she loved our mother very dearly. You see she preaches she came here to free the town, but in all honesty, she just wanted revenge. Revenge, that I killed our mother. You see how you and I are similar Frollo. You only want this world wiped away from those disgusting gypsies same as me. Frollo had a passing memory of laughing with the group down in the tunnel. These were people. True some gypsies were bad, but not all. This man proved that even being a noble, you can be corrupt, twisted. Frollo knew what had to be done.

"You see Frollo her name is not even Diana. It is actually Isabel. She tried to abandon her ways."

"You killed our mother, George."

"No, I disposed of her is all."

George made his way over to the table and picked up an apple.

"So Frollo, I hear you are eager to deal out their punishments?"

"Yes, I am willing to take you up on your offer."

"Excellent."

"Frollo you are a bastard." Isabel said.

"I will have you begging for death, my dear, I promise. I am going to rid the world of thugs and retched scoundrels like you."

Frollo leaned in next to her ear and whispered something no one else could hear. She froze for a second eyes wide. Then she started to get angry again. She tried to attack him, but they took her away.

"Deal with them however you like Frollo. Once I have taken over, you will be King of Paris itself."

"Thank you."

Frollo was escorted to his own chambers. They were nice as well just not as bright as the leader's room. Frollo went to the bed and began to pray. He would make things the way they needed to be made. He could never undo the past, but he could always make a better future even if it costs him his life. He would ask for forgiveness and that is all he could do. He would fix what has been done.

Back in the cells, they had thrown Isabel into her room with the others.

"My lady, are you all right."

"What did that bastard, Frollo do?"

She smiled then, "Ring the Bells. That is what he told me."

A/N: Once again please tell me what you think I will try to update a little more often now that I am focusing only on two stories at the moment.

Kanan


	5. A Fool's End

**It was really late in the night by now. It is approximately 4:30 in the morning and everyone was asleep. All except the priest himself. He crept around the castle until he got to the dungeon down bellow. There wasn't any light now except for what the moon had to show for it. He silently whispered to the prisoners.**

"**Listen, I can get you out."**

"**And why should we trust you? Are you not in league with him?"**

"**Listen. Go to the bell tower I have a friend who stays there he shall help you."**

"**Frollo, if indeed you do intend to help us, don't you think they will know it was you?"**

"**Yes they will."**

**Isabel spoke up then, "Then you can't just simply let us out."**

"**Yes, I can. We have no other option."**

"**You're a fool."**

"**I know, and I am about to meet a fool's end."**

"**What?"**

"**Nothing, let's go."**

**He opened the cages and the people poured out. They all snuck along the shadowed walls trying to have some protection from plain sight. Guards were walking around back and forth. They had lanterns and swords sheathed at their sides. Frollo told them to all be quiet so they could sneak past them at just the right moment. The guard in front of them rounded the corner and Frollo began to take off. The men followed close behind. One stumbled and fell. The noise could be heard echoing throughout the walkways. The guard quickly ran back.**

"**Who goes there?"**

"**Run."**

**They fled trying to outrun the guard. Frollo ran ahead to show them where the passage was he led them to the building close by and grabbed Isabel by the shoulder.**

"**The brick to the right should do it."**

"**Where are you going?"**

"**Isn't it obvious. The guards would see me and there would be no chance of escaping. With me distracting them you may be free."**

"**But-"**

"**I know of you quest for revenge. Believe me revenge only leads to suffering my child. Do not allow your Hellfire to consume you so."**

"**Stay alive fool."**

"**For my redemption that is not possible."**

"**You will do more good alive than dead."**

"**When can argue this another time go."**

**She gave him a quick kiss then ran off with the others. Then he shut the door and unsheathed his own sword. The guards came soon after.**

"**Aaawww, look men. The Priest fancies himself a warrior."**

"**Back off now."**

"**Where did they go?"**

"**Who can say?"**

"**Why you little."**

**Frollo came forward with his sword and began exchanges blows with one of them. Some others came in, but he kicked to the side and tossed his cloak over one of the guards heads so he accidentally hit the person next to him. He was wearing his usual clothes underneath, and the only difference was he was wearing an armored shoulder pad and a purple sash across his waist. Frollo tried to hold them off, but it seem more came at every direction. One managed to hit him upside the head with the hilt of his sword.**

"**This one caused more trouble than I thought."**

"**He took on four men easily."**

**They picked him up by the arms and dragged him before their master. He was in cuffs when they brought him before George at 5:45 in the morning.**

"**I am disappointed in you Frollo."**

"**So sorry to disappoint but my job is done."**

"**For being a traitor you shall be hanged to where everyone in town can see what happens to brave fools. Although, my guards tell me you were no pushover. They spoke of you taking on four men. Not to bad, you would have been an excellent soldier. Oh well, I thought you would not betray me for gypsies. Take him we hang him when the sun rises.**

**The day was still dark, and the gypsies made it to the top of the bell tower.**

"**Hello?" Isabel said.**

"**Who is it?"**

"**A friend of Frollo's he saved us."**

**From the dark came Quasimodo. "Saved you?"**

"**Yes, we have to go after him. We must attack."**

**A man spoke up, "No, My Lady. Do you not understand that he is lost. Paris is lost, we might as well flee while we have the chance."**

"**Listen, Frollo thinks he is doing us this favor by letting us go, but he isn't. No matter where we go our freedom is lost if we let George when. We must leave immediately and rally what support we have of the townspeople. We must save him and lead the revolt."**

"**My Lady," a man said as he ran through the room breathless, "they plan on hanging him when the sun rises."**

"**Then we shall assemble what we can in that short amount of time. We must gather the weapons. This is our stand now or never. For Paris, for France, for Frollo."**

**They gathered what they could in a hurry. It wasn't much, but the townspeople grabbed what they could use and the others that were to afraid to go against George gathered at the barricades. They were going to watch Frollo hang.**

"**Ladies and gentlemen. It is time I showed you exactly what happens to traitors and people who go against the crown. There is only one thing I will allow you before you die Priest, and that is a final word."**

"**Funny, that is the greatest freedom you have given a person yet."**

"**Bastard, speak now or not at all."**

"**What you speak of is not freedom. You are letting these people live in fear. You think you can just come in a place and take over like nothing. Without some amount of order there will always be thugs coming to try to tear it down. We all live in God's order. Whether something is right or wrong we can't be for sure, but we must simply live to the best we can. And I know that is not under your rule. People will never obey you out of loyalty only fear, and these people need to have true freedom under order and not this chaos you have turned the city into."**

**The crowd was silent then. So long it has been since they heard anyone speak such brave words to the 'king'. Frollo had the courage to stand up to him like this.**

"**And one more thing. You are the fool here."**

**George hit Frollo across the face. He then shoved the man next to the lever out of the way. He had his grip iron tight around the wooden handle and began to pull when all of a sudden-**

**A ringing noise could be heard. Not too far off the bells of Notre Dame began to ring for the first time since George arrived. They were shining and moving now.**

"**Enough! Enough of this insolence he shall be hanged."**

**He pulled the lever.**

**A/N: I know a cliffhanger. I can't help it though they are pretty addicting. So what will happen next? Guess you will just have to wait and find out. I will update soon don't worry.**

**Kanan**


	6. To Speak of Love

Just as the floor began to fall through. An arrow whisked through the air. It went straight for the rope. It was a small target, but easily made with great practice on Isabel's part. It cut clean in two and Frollo fell and landed on his feet bellow. The men came in soon after that with swords held high. Isabel ran quickly and pulled down her cloak. She untied the rope from around his neck, and then three men came up and put a cloak over his head covering him from the people. The cloaks were simple colors of a dull brown and most of the town was garbed in this color. They put their hoods up and disappeared into the crowd again. George ordered his men around, "Find them, now."

"Yes sir."

But the crowd was not budging to let the soldiers go by, and so instead, the soldiers had to shove their way through decreasing their chances of finding them tremendously. George was quick witted though and luckily spotted them from afar. He pushed one of his own men down and grabbed his bow and arrow. He then pulled back on the string. Archery was a talent in this family, and George was not going to let Frollo go so easily without a reminder of his abilities to find them. He shot from the top of the scaffold. His first shot hit the man next to them and he went down. It was just the townsfolk. The people began to stir. They moved around and unfortunately for Frollo, opened him up for a clear shot. The arrow went into Frollo's left shoulder.

"There, follow the man with the arrow protruding from his shoulder."

The men caught on quick and followed. Frollo staggered and had a hard time standing. The bigger man next to him quickly apologized and ripped it out. The wound was bleeding deep. Frollo feared he many pass out, but the man lifted him up on his shoulder and ran. The crowd really pushed in now trying to get a hold of George himself to pull him down. The people were not about to take this standing around. Frollo and the group managed to escape and locked themselves into Notre Dame. They were literally stranded at this point. The man took Frollo upstairs and set him down. The bleeding was fast and they had to act quick, or he might bleed out. Luckily it had not severed any vital arteries. It missed, but the bleeding kept coming out. They wrapped it and poured water over it.

"My Lady, we may have to sew it shut."

"Someone get me some needle and thread. Quasimodo came back out with some needle and thread."

"Will he be ok?"

"Maybe, if he doesn't move around too much."

She was quick and precise with her work. She pulled off his purple sash and tied it around his neck then under his arm covering the wound tightly. He was a sleep right now. She ordered the men out of the room. Frollo started to stir in his sleep.

"You came for me."

"You make it hard for me to hate you when you risk your life for us."

"Not for all."

She reached for his hand and held it in hers. "You spoke of my revenge. I do want to free Paris, believe me. I just…I couldn't let him get away with doing that to our family."

"A quest for revenge can burn a hole so deep in someone's heart it can never be filled. Salvation for the damned is hard, is it not?"

"Indeed, but I pray none the less."

"Maybe, He can forgive us. Although, it is not just His forgiveness I seek."

"I forgive you, Frollo."

He placed a hand on her cheek. They leaned it, but something could be heard outside, shouting. He tried to get up and she assisted him. The walked to the window and saw George raising what men he had with torches.

"Come down at once."

Frollo sighed, "It appears blood will still be spilt, but it will be his."

Frollo walked over to his robes and pulled it over his wound. He then threw on a cloak to cover it all and pulled another sash around his waist to hold his sword and dagger.

"You are injured let me take him down from here with the arrows."

"No, he will hide himself well amongst the people until he can get inside. We wait until he reaches us. He will leave you no open shot from afar, but listen to me when he gets close, if I am not able to strike him down-"

"You shall. Just be careful."

Frollo descended down the stairs. He must have been a madman going so willingly to his death. At this time it almost seems like he may be compared to Dante, himself. Dante went through the deepest circles in hell to achieve paradise. Frollo planned on achieving his redemption and paradise by going through the hell down bellow which awaits him. Along his way down the spiraling staircase he was stopped by his hunchback friend.

"Frollo, don't go out there. You will be torn to pieces.""Will you do me one last favor, Quasimodo?"

"What?""Take care of her…if I am not able to come back. These soldiers will try their best, and the men we have are few."

"But-"

Frollo turned around and nearly smacked Quasimodo upside the head, "Do as I say, now."

Frollo continued on to his doom. He went out through the doors.

"Aww, it is the priest himself. Come to your death immediately have you?"

"I come for you coward. You use these people to further your own goals. Look around at this city in shadow, because of you."

"I have had enough of all this insolence. You will all burn into ashes."

The war raged on inside this cirty. People killing one another over the cause for freedom.

Frollo drew out his sword, and George emerged from the crowd with a blade of his own. George came running over planning to sheath his sword inside the priest's chest. Frollo made his guard even though he was weak, but just then Isabel stepped in the way.

"What are you doing?"

The blade pierced her chest instead. She fell hard, and George withdrew to gaze upon his sister's sacrifice. Frollo leaned over top of her and looked into her eyes.

"Why did you do this for me?"

"Because you are injured and weak, It shows. You cannot stand up to the might that my brother was charging at you with. My arrows were exhausted at the beginning of this long battle. The only way for me to protect you was to take the blow. I guess, crazily enough I love you."

Frollo was in awe. George tried to speak, but Frollo yelled with watered eyes.

"I have grown tired of you George. You killed your own sister for selfishness. She only wanted her freedom, and you stripped her of this. Then may I be the one to carry on her task of revenge."

Frollo raised his sword again this time stronger than before. Everyone was in silence around. George tried to call on his men to begin to fight again, but the me just stared on at the event that just took place. They stood aside to see this fight between the brave priest and George. George went forward and thrust his sword forward, but Frollo quickly dodged. He then raised his sword and swung it through George's neck. The men were scared of this anger that had arisen in him. He took deep breaths and looked around. The men were silent and more people came to assist. But the fight was now reduced to watching the Priest as he picked up Isabel and took her back inside Notre Dame. The men looked at one another and rain began to poor and wash out the stones colored in red. The priest set her down on the ground and bent over her.

"Please awaken from you slumber, my Angel who was sent to me."

"Angels do not seek out revenge," she whispered.

"They seek purpose which is what you did and for a just cause."

Frollo held the wound with his hand to try and stop the blood flowing from her chest. He applied pressure to it and slowly it began to stop. He kissed her on her lips finally. The kiss was deep and he withdrew to find Quasimodo standing by with needle, thread, and a bowl of water. He nodded and took them. It was his turn to be her healer. He was able to close the wound up and he put bandages over it. Then the men from outside came inside the building to escape the cool rain.

"What is your task now?"

"With George dead we have nothing. We have seen enough blood shed for one day. How is the woman.""She is like me, weak, but she will survive with rest."

The day passed and slowly as the rain began to stop the clouds moved out of the way of the sun. The sun shown bright on this new Paris. With new vows of love in its wake.

A/N: I will explain more in the next chapter so please keep reading and reviewing.

Kanan


End file.
